


Remus and Tonks in the Clouds

by catspaw439



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Tonks watch Teddy grow up from up on the clouds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus and Tonks in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote.

It was not long after their deaths that Remus and Tonks took up their positions sitting most comfortably on a couple of clouds. For you see the most prominent thing on their minds was their son Teddy who they had left behind. What they saw was heart rendering. Harry was holding young Teddy and rocking him to sleep with such a look of loving on his face that it brought tears to Tonk's eyes. There was never a more loving godfather anywhere it soon became apparent to the Lupins. Everything that young Harry did was quite obviously geared toward making Teddy feel welcome in his home. No matter how busy he was with auror training, he always took time out to go and see Teddy. There were also several mishaps as were bound to happen when one was as young and inexperienced as Harry was. Once when he left Teddy alone for but a minute, because he was asleep, to go and get his auror training manual, Teddy got up and walked over to the drawer where Harry kept his sweets and made himself sick before Harry stopped him. After that Harry kept all his sweets locked up tight and out of reach of the small child.

As time passed and Harry and Ginny wed, and had children of their own, they made sure to include Teddy. They all went to the park for picnics and to quidditch matches and had loads of fun. The Lupins were so very glad. The day when Teddy got his Hogwarts letter was a proud day for his parents and godparents. They all knew he would do well in school. And so he did. He was top of his class throughout his school years, and with Harry guiding him, Teddy soon grew into a fine young man. The day came when Teddy graduated and there were tears both in the clouds and on the ground. He moved out not long after that, but not far, for the Lupins were happy to find out that he was dating Harry and Ginny's niece Victoire Weasley. Just 3 years later Teddy and Victoire wed and it was another most happy day, and Remus and Tonks knew that their son was happy and would have a wonderful life. They knew it would not be a smooth life all the way through but as long as he was loved like they would have loved him had they been able to be there then he would have a great life. And they would be watching him from the clouds till the day that he joined them on the next great adventure.


End file.
